


Mature

by zerohata



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Loveless
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerohata/pseuds/zerohata
Summary: 借了一部分LOVELESS的世界设定有毛耳朵和尾巴的磨磨车车警告
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Shoma Uno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看到群里的二厘酱画的猫耳磨，想起我的腐女+性启蒙漫画LOVELESS。

背景设定：半架空世界，所有人类的宝宝出生的时候都会随机有猫或狗的耳朵和尾巴，动物耳朵/尾巴性状不完全遗传，和小动物一样可以反应心情，但是比较难控制。当发生第一次交入式鼓掌后耳朵和尾巴就可以被拿掉了。  
  
本文献给永远给人安全感的Chris Reed桑，谢谢你给我带来的欢乐与感动。  
灵感来源：人物形象 from@二厘不会画画了；背景设定 from《LOVELESS无爱之战》by 高河弓  
________________________________________  
正文  
在花样滑冰的世界，选手有耳朵和尾巴这事是一把双刃剑。在少年组和青年组的选手都是有毛茸茸耳朵和尾巴的，稚嫩的表演，配上毛茸茸的耳尾甚是可爱，特别是情感丰富的孩子在表演时全心投入，尾巴也随着音乐的情绪摆动更是赏心悦目。到了成年组，随着难度和阅历的增加，长相妆容的成人化，不管表演的设定有多成熟，毛茸茸的耳朵多多少少都会透露出青涩纯真，要是比赛时出现什么问题无暇控制尾巴，不管脸上表情多好，不受控制的尾巴总是会将心情出卖。当然很多选手到了成年组后就有了性爱经历，褪去了无法掩饰的童真，也就没了这些烦恼。  
宇野昌磨选手从小对音乐的理解和共情能力就很强，蓬蓬的耳尾也不用过多的控制，因为他就在音乐里。看过他表演的人都不禁感慨，真是连尾巴上的毛毛都在合乐～  
众所周知，磨磨是一个死宅，从他黑色的耳尾就可以看出来了，蓬松微卷的毛毛透露出磨式的慵懒，毛毛的尾端的深棕色配上嫩如凝脂的皮肤是他不喜户外不爱蔬菜的最好证明，总是惺忪的puppy eyes不断地提醒大家他还是个纯真的宝宝，加上他早已对外宣称有游戏就不会恋爱，广大冰迷们早已默认他这辈子都会是毛茸茸的了，厄.....除非他遭遇了什么不好的事情。  
2019-2020赛季对磨磨来说是一个艰难的赛季，他离开了他熟悉的教练，在众人的担心中选择一个人走向迷茫的未来。其实从上赛季开始他就觉得困难了，在上个周期把该拿的亚军都拿了后，上赛季的目标就只剩下冠军了，但是上天好像不太愿遂他的意，跳跃总是出问题，为了把表演做好，每次失误后他都不得不分一部分精力来控制他的尾巴来掩饰失落，让他深感无力。最终这个赛季还是以WC第四的成绩结束了。尽管赛后采访时他面上强装镇定，但是低垂的耳尾无不显示着他的失落。  
这个休赛季磨磨在苦寒的俄罗斯面姐夏令营练得天天崩溃炸毛，累到耳尾都没有知觉，加上食物的匮乏连毛毛都少了光泽，磨磨不禁感慨怪不得面家女单年纪虽小但是表演都那么奇怪呀。好不容易逃离了俄罗斯，回日本的商演养了养毛。磨磨终于来到了景色宜人的尚佩里，温暖的兰比尔，舒服的环境，让磨磨身心愉悦，尾巴和耳朵总是不自主的开心抖动，看似磨磨即将加入尚佩里，但是兰比尔手下没有能稳定输出4周跳的男单这一点还是让磨磨犹豫了，这一犹豫就蹉跎到了Japan Open。  
刚好JO另一位代表日本出战的男单是兰比尔手下的高志郎，尽管这次磨磨没有付钱，兰比尔还是顺带对磨磨进行了指导。这个赛季磨磨的节目编得比以往晚了不少，JO开赛的时候节目还不是特别熟，没敢上满难度，好久没跳过的2A也排进了LP。就算是这样的难度配置，磨磨还是有失误，表演中尾巴的摆动也时不时显示着慌乱。不过冰迷们都知道他的情况，就当赛季初状态没调整好，还是对他的新赛季充满了希望。只有在一旁默默观看的兰比尔教练摇了摇头，这孩子状态不对啊。  
于是在赛后兰比尔正式发出了磨磨加入尚佩里的邀请，磨磨从经纪人口中听到这个消息式很是高兴，兰比尔是他在这个世界上第二喜欢的教练了，和他在一起自己总是很开心，不过没高兴一会儿，磨磨立起来的耳朵和尾巴又慢慢地垂了下去，现在新赛季已经开始了，他现在加入的话会打乱大家的计划的，对丹尼斯和高志郎都不好。于是只好托经纪人婉拒了兰比尔的善意。遭到拒绝的兰比尔没有生气，只是有些担心，心中默默祈祷希望磨磨这赛季顺利。  
  
________________________________________  
  
就这样，带着少许的遗憾，磨磨回到了名古屋继续自己的迷茫旅途。不久后的芬兰杯，一个人等分让磨磨意识到了教练的重要性，他下定决心这赛季结束后就去找兰比尔，希望到时候他那里还有自己的位置。  
如果说上赛季只是比赛时不顺，这赛季就是惨到连练习也开始不顺了，跳跃的感觉也怪怪的，磨磨恨不得把所有的训练时间都用来连跳跃，本田武史时不时来看他的时候还能提些建议让他感觉稍微好一点。同冰场进行教学的Chris Reed哥哥，偶尔还会给他投喂一些糖果，给他一些节目表演的建议，也会经常摸着他的耳朵鼓励他，和他说自己的耳尾是棕黑混色的，像德牧一样，毛毛和磨的一样蓬蓬的带点卷，是差不多到了磨这个年纪才掉的，还取笑磨磨很快就要有自己的第一次了。但是他们都有自己的事情，大多时候都还是只有磨磨一个人，不断地重复起跳-摔倒的轮回，不过这些善意的关心还是让磨磨好过了不少。越临近GP，磨磨训练的状态就越糟糕，两套节目没一套能在练习里clean的，4F更是一言难尽，磨磨第一次产生了不想比赛的想法。但是不去是可能的。  
多亏这赛季他自己选的节目曲子，一套狂野，一套忧伤，sp尾巴只要疯狂合乐甩动就好，也不用考虑什么音乐起伏；lp的音乐更加符合他低到极致的心境了，他就是曲中的人，不能被兰比尔带回尚佩里，伤心痛苦无助一点也不用演，耷拉的耳尾就是最好的诠释。  
OP一直不顺，连3A都出不来，一旁陪着丹尼斯训练的兰比尔总是忍不住看着磨磨，这状态太糟糕了。SP正赛前磨磨的脑子里竟然还闪过要不找借口退赛想法，不过很快就被磨磨否决了，该来的还是要来的，虽然是可预见的惨剧，磨磨还是把自己推向了赛场。在节目开始前的镜头特写就可以看到磨磨紧张得毛都直了，满脸写着我还没准备好，我不想比赛。灾难般的发挥让现场和屏幕前的磨妈们都抱头痛哭，磨磨虽然没有哭，但是毫无生气的尾巴早就写满绝望。抱着必死的决心进行的LP表演让所有的观众仿佛置身人间炼狱，磨妈们这才发现SP的时候真是哭早了，现场观战的磨磨亲妈内心更是无比煎熬，同样煎熬的还有在候场区看比赛的兰比尔。磨磨在致谢的时候甚至想要去死，但是现场观众不停地喊着他的名字，拼命地试图将他从绝望的深渊里拉起来，自己的发挥真是配不上这样的支持，想到这，磨磨再也忍不住泪水，无助地哭了起来，闭上的耳朵，蜷屈的尾巴，塌下的毛毛，磨磨试图用这样的方式把自己与世界隔离。隔着屏幕看到这一切的兰老师只想立即冲到K&C把磨磨抱在怀里，但是丹尼斯还在候场......  
经纪人、出水桑和小林芳子强化本部长担忧地看着磨磨木讷地走完了所有赛后流程，生怕发出一点让磨崩溃的声音。  
过了许久终于缓过神来磨磨，脑子里只有一个想法，他想滑冰！！！  
于是他拜托经纪人请兰比尔赛后来商量一下之前谈的训练的事，尽管赛季已经过半突然加入给大家的困扰更大，但是他已经输得一无所有了，再这样下去他可能都撑不到下赛季了。  
接到邀请的兰比尔，松了一口气，欣然地接受了。  
当他走进磨磨的房间时，磨磨立马从床上站了起来，还带着雾气的眼睛突然放了光，怯生生地望着他，上下摇摆地尾巴出卖了磨磨想冲向他的激动。看到楚楚可怜的磨磨，兰比尔张开双臂向磨磨说到“Come on”，听到这一句的磨磨再也控制不住自己的冲动几乎是飞进了兰比尔的怀里。他们抱得那么紧，似乎是想把对方融进自己的身体里，不知道他们这样抱了多久才依依不舍地放开对方。获得了爱的抱抱的磨磨，再也无法掩饰心中的喜悦，毛毛都不自主地舒展开了，尾巴舞动着欢乐的节拍，耳朵也放松地立着，就连周围的空气都仿佛弥漫着粉红色的肉肉，厄，泡泡。  
“Stephane， I want skate and you~” 虽然知道自己英语不好，但是磨磨还是坚持自己说出这句话。  
“Sure, welcome to Champery~”  
俩人笑得更灿烂了。  
“Chris哥哥说要争取才会有幸福果然是真理啊～谢谢Chris哥哥～”磨磨心里默念


	2. 尚佩里动物园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尚佩里hi动物园大联欢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.3.19写这章的时候状态不太好，吃了颗抗抑郁的药差点没把自己搞死，这个情感进展有点慢啊，估计以后要大修，还有对兰兰称呼不统一的问题，到时候再一起改了吧

* * *

* * *

自从磨磨来了，尚村变得更加欢乐了。丹尼斯找到了新的甜品试吃者，他认为磨磨对甜品有非常独到的见解；高志郎很开心终于有人和他一起说日语打游戏了；就连尚村冰场守护兽Cashew酱也很高兴，他特别喜欢有奶香的磨磨可以站定定当他的大型猫玩具，特别是磨磨的耳朵和尾巴还是他梦中情猫的同款，磨磨对猫毛过敏，但是会用自己的尾巴和他玩；磨磨脸上也逐渐有了笑容，有人投喂，有人陪聊陪玩做翻译，有人一起滑冰，还有猫可逗，仿佛置身人间天堂啊，每天尾巴都翘得高高的。最开心的当然是兰比尔教练啦，看着这一堆毛绒绒的小动物每天一起嬉笑打闹、共舞冰上真是太幸福啦～

磨磨觉得史蒂芬在身边多余的事情都不用想了，因为自己英语实在太差了，光是听史蒂芬讲什么都要费老大劲了，其他根本不想去想。磨是一个非常不愿意麻烦别人的人，所以听不太懂史蒂芬的时候他更愿意先答应然后自己琢磨，可是史蒂芬好像有读心术一样，每次都能够看出自己的疑惑，亲自示范或上手教学，要是还搞不定就呼唤高志郎，真是太亚撒西了～要是兰比尔知道磨磨的想法肯定会立马笑出声的，不是他会读心术，是磨磨根本就没掩饰啊，答应的时候虽然一脸认真，但是毛耳朵却微微往前倾，尾巴也在低位打着圈仿佛和脑回路一样纠结。

磨磨很喜欢和斯蒂芬亲密接触的感觉，每次身体的触碰都是奇妙的享受，磨磨总是不自主地放松毛耳朵，无意识地微微摆动自己的毛尾巴，轻轻拍打着斯蒂芬的身体。由于语言的问题，斯蒂芬和磨磨的亲密接触是所有学生中最多的，磨磨软软肉肉的身体抱起来很舒服，耳尾的反应让斯蒂芬心生怜爱，脸上总是忍不住笑，看来在磨磨这里他永远也做不到像日本的教练那样严肃了。

每天男单们下冰前的20分钟就是冰场全天最high的时候，三位选手会把自己的节目顺一次，比赛看谁能clean，输了的宝宝要在下午体能训练里多加一组深蹲。当然，男单嘛，哪个不是抽货呢，加上还是在训练的最后做成套，三个人同时炸成烟花那是常有的事情。尚村的群众们经常可以看到这三位小朋友在对方摔倒后疯狂大笑。似乎训练不顺也没有这么难受了呢～

好险三人的粉丝和Interpol一点也不熟，不然大家就看不到这么和谐的画面了

* * *

俄罗斯航空

丹尼斯和磨磨正靠着对方小憩，丹尼斯金色的垂耳顺从地搭在磨磨头上，一脸平静，磨磨不知道是梦到了什么好吃的，流着口水，柔润的立耳轻微抖动着。

看着两个熟睡的崽崽，兰比尔不得不感叹真的是太幸福了，丹尼斯和磨磨本赛季gp的选战都是一样的，原本还担心丹尼斯会不欢迎磨磨，现在看来真的是多虑了。

啪啪啪啪啪啪，一阵掌声把两人吵醒，原来是飞机降落了。

呼吸到莫斯科空气的磨磨突然一阵炸毛，耳尾麻木的记忆再次浮现脑海。看到磨磨突然紧张，丹尼斯用自己拂尘一样的金色长尾一搭一搭地拍着磨磨帮他放松。其实面姐除了严厉点也没这么可怕啦，面姐年轻时的耳尾和巨贵一样，白色的垂耳，长长毛带着小卷，和现在发型差不多，就换了个颜色而已，想到这里磨磨也不紧张了，用自己蓬蓬的尾巴回应丹尼斯表示感谢。

终于到了比赛日

磨磨的状态已经比法国站那会儿好了很多，空中的感觉也恢复正常了。不过练习里成功率不高的4f还是出了问题，最糟糕的还属那蹲转，看得兰老师异常不爽，差点把挡板抓破，下定决心一定要把磨磨的所有旋转都加到满级。

其实磨磨觉得自己自己这次表现还不错啦，说不上满意但是进步还是很大的呢。表演结束后的一个就是回头看斯蒂芬的反应，耳朵立得直直的，尾巴正欢乐地打着圈～看到求表扬的磨磨，斯蒂芬只想把他抱在怀里好好顺顺毛，什么旋转，回村再说吧～

没想到磨磨在LP给了兰老师更多的惊喜，4S摔了后直接把下一个4T连跳给略过了，吓得兰老师差点当场心脏骤停，结果这个宝贝居然还试图在最后15秒补4T连跳，当然毫无意外地摔倒了。兰老师又好气又好笑，仰天长叹自己到底是收了个什么神奇宝贝啊！在K&C的时候兰老师还是摸了摸磨磨的耳朵以资鼓励，这个最后的分数虽然和俄罗斯的天气一样寒，但是好歹刷了个SB，最后没上领奖台磨磨也不是很难过。

然而这个平静心情没能持续多久，当磨磨看到小分表的时候，心情立马就低了下来，和第三名就差0.2分而已，但凡旋转做好一点、步伐多控制一下他就可以上领奖台了。为什么自己每次都是这样，17wc、gpf都是这样，每次都差一点点，为什么总是做不好……想到这里磨磨耳朵垂了下来，尾巴也没精打采地悬着。走到自己房间门口后低声向斯蒂芬和丹尼斯道别，灯也不开就把自己甩到床上，蜷成一团，开始陷入无尽懊悔之中，眼泪汹涌而出，明明都那么努力了，为什么结果还是这样，越想越伤心，从耳朵到尾巴都哭得一抽一抽的。

“Do you want to talk, Shoma?”

“呜呜呜”

原来兰老师刚才不太放心磨磨的状态就跟了进来，看到磨磨像受伤的小兽一样蜷缩啜泣，心底一阵刺痛，不知道为什么磨磨能总触到自己心理最柔软的地方。

磨磨听到斯蒂芬的声音觉得羞愧极了，也不知道该如何回应，赶紧扒拉了一个枕头蒙在脸上继续哭。

看到如此鸵鸟的磨磨，兰老师无奈地笑了，又怕磨磨把自己憋出问题来，就把枕头抽了出来，灯没开，看不到磨磨的表情，空气中只有磨磨克制的抽泣声，一声一声震得兰老师心碎。赶忙坐到床边把磨磨抱在怀里，轻轻地拍着磨磨的背，时不时顺一下磨磨的头毛，撸撸磨磨肉肉的耳朵。得到安慰的磨磨觉得更委屈了，哭得更大声了，紧紧地抱着斯蒂芬，整个人在抖。

不知道该说什么的兰老师，只好在磨磨额头上落下无数细吻，试图以此安慰怀中的宝贝。慢慢地，哭声渐弱，磨磨的身体回归了平静，兰老师也暂停了动作，就这么静静的抱着磨磨，时间仿佛停止了一样。

冷静下来的两人都不愿让对方离开自己，就这样陷入了无声的尴尬。

还是兰老师用一个轻吻打破了寂静

“Do you wanna talk now?”

.......

“Shoma？Shoma？”

“huhuhu～”

他的磨磨居然哭累了就睡着了，真是个祖宗啊！！！


	3. 全日本动物花滑大会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全日四连冠啦～～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是羽生结弦的粉丝，对他的描述可能会引起部分粉丝不爽，牛粉慎入，牛粪散退！  
> 2020.03.19 先更一部分片段吧

俄罗斯站的那晚后，磨磨和Stephane更加亲密了，上课也更加认真了，每完成一项任务就笑眯眯地看着Stephane，小尾巴也欢快地扭动着求表扬。

每天下课后，磨磨都会在场馆和Cashew玩很久，或是站着玩游戏机当大型人体猫玩具，或是拿包包上的饰品慢悠悠逗Cashew，也许因为都是喵的关系，Cashew 也特别喜欢磨磨，似乎把磨磨当成了他的老大，整天都围着磨磨喵喵叫。

其实磨磨每天那么认真地训练还是很累的，之前在中京大的时候，训练结束他一般都会火速冲回家躺尸，但是现在嘛，为了每天多见兰老师一点，磨磨每天都会给自己找各种理由让自己在冰场待得更久一些。

于是乎兰老师就会经常在下班时间看到磨磨一个人缩在在冰场的角落，抱着Cashew玩手机，毛耳和尾巴都安静地垂着，这本应是安静美好的画面，但是兰老师总是觉得空气中蒙着一层温柔的感伤，让他的心更加柔软，特别是当磨磨抬起头用那湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，甜甜地叫他Stephane时，他的心都化了，他总是不自主地向磨磨伸出手，拉着磨磨去树林、去小溪边散步，搂着磨磨去买蛋糕和冰激凌，慢慢地两人在一起的时间越来越多，休闲时间几乎都待在一起，物理距离越来越近，磨磨不是拉着Stephane的手就是被Stephane搂在怀里，耳尾总是欢快地摆动，语言也不再是障碍，相视一笑就能感受到对方的心意。

尽管11月的尚村已经冰天雪地，也没什么娱乐场所，网速还烂到爆，联机打个打乱斗都能生生把自己卡到输，磨磨还是觉得自己好幸福啊，每天都能和兰老师在一起~

* * *

全日本比赛日渐临近，磨磨的训练状态也渐入佳境，4F回来了，4S和4Lo也久违地在练习里成功了，整个人都变得明亮起来，毛毛也变得油光水滑的。Stephane作为大家的教练，尽管他对磨磨的情感特殊，上课的时候也不能过于外露，只能趁大家偶尔不注意的时候和磨磨会心一笑。

今年的全日比赛很特殊，以各种理由连续缺席3年的羽生今年破天荒明确参战，磨磨的偶像高桥大辅宣布今年全日之后从男单退役转战冰舞，加上磨磨这将是日本这三位奥运奖牌得主最后的同台竞技，日本的媒体也来到了尚村进行取材。此前全日三连冠的磨磨状态低迷，几乎所有人都不看好他能卫冕，包括他自己。不过这也没什么好沮丧的，他有stephane陪着就很幸福了，这次全日的目标是尽力争取世锦赛资格。记者：宇野选手希望让全日成为让自己前进一步的舞台吗？  
磨：我想前进个三步呢～（笑眯眯地着看记者，立起耳朵得意地摇摆尾巴～）

兰老师带着组上一众男单来到了日本，有几位是来比赛的，某位金毛厄.......可能是来游学学习日语的，兰老师看自家的小动物们心中无比自豪，我养的崽真靓！

和深爱的人回到了最熟悉的地方，磨磨感觉更加幸福了，不禁多次感叹，家里网速真好~~

由于本赛季大奖赛的战绩实在太惨烈，全日必须拿到好成绩才能避免赛季就此 dance on my own，虽然yuzu桑最近新出了4lz，状态不错的样子，自己赢的机率也不大

但是还是好想把冠军奖杯送给Stephane哦（纠结的毛耳轻轻跳动）

一旁看穿磨磨纠结想法的兰老师突然搂着他，带着他滑行了一段说到“Just relax,shoma,everything is gonna be fine~”

磨听到突然一惊，犹豫了一下，“大丈夫！”

兰老师看到平静下来的磨磨甚是欢喜，单手搂过小磨磨，又顺了顺磨磨的头毛和毛耳朵，柔顺的触感让他欲罢不能

贴着温暖而又宽阔的宽阔的胸膛，磨磨也安下心来

殊不知在他们身后取材的摄影大叔看到这画面已经脑部了无数粉红色泡泡的后期特效

* * *

2019-12-21 18：40：30 

全日男单sp

27番 宇野昌磨选手

“Just enjoy the music, go wild, shoma! ”

"嗯嗯 ，ok"

博洋金博洋金博洋~

在激情洗脑的音乐声中，在激情落日红costume的加持下，在兰老师的柔情注视下，磨磨漂亮地完成了整套节目，音乐一停他立马就转过身看兰老师

四目相对，世界仿佛都停止了，只有甜蜜的喜悦喜悦在两人间流动

全场都在为他的回归欢呼

2019-12-22 23：12：12

把自己洗干净躺平在床上的兰老师终于等到他的大宝贝回来了，不得不说日本的媒体真是积极，居然拖了这么久才放人！

兰老师此刻穿着白色的睡袍斜靠在床上，前襟微敞，头发稍有凌乱，犹如一朵盛绽的白玫瑰，静静地注视着磨磨。磨磨觉得自己快要融化在stephane的温柔里了，耳尾放松地垂了下来，不自主地就往床上爬。看着如此主动的宝贝，兰老师笑得更加温柔了，一把将磨磨揽到怀里。

“You looks so pretty, babe. I'm so proud of you.”stephane说得很慢，很温柔，声音与以往的欢快不同，略有一些低沉沙哑，性感的喉结滚动着，呼出的气息轻轻拂过磨磨的面颊，似乎在暗示着什么。

全身未经人事的磨磨哪见过这般诱惑，很快，白嫩的皮肤染上了粉红，纯洁的大眼睛里泛起了湿润的情欲，耳尾也软软地趴着，他就这样瘫软在stephane怀里，什么也说不出。

“呜呜呜”

看着如此诱人的磨磨，兰老师不禁莞尔，轻轻地吻上了磨磨的唇，舌头在磨磨口腔中缓慢地绕着圈。

不好意又卡嗨了

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03.17 本来想今天写完的结果写道一半刷了个微博得知了CHRIS REED选手去世的噩耗，虽然对他关注不多，但是也是一直陪伴我的人啊，好伤心，写不下去欢乐的内容了。本来他不在文章计划内的，看到这消息不知不觉就把他加进去了，算是对他的怀念吧，只能为他做这一点点事情了。愿他安息。


End file.
